For example, there is known a vehicle lamp in which a light source unit is detachably provided in an outer lamp housing constituted by a lamp body and a cover, and a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode is used as a light source of the light source unit.
In such a light source unit, the light emitting element serving as the light source, a wiring pattern for supplying current to at least the light emitting element, and a substrate formed with the wiring pattern are provided, and the substrate is disposed in a socket housing (e.g., JP2013200973A).
In the light source unit as described above, various elements such as a light emitting element are mounted on the substrate. Therefore, it is required to secure a stable driving state of each part by securing a good mounting state of each part such as the light emitting element on the substrate.
Further, it is necessary to direct the light emitted from the light emitting element mounted on the substrate toward a required direction and it is also necessary to increase the emission efficiency of light which is emitted from the light emitting element and is directed to the outside.